Bedding a Snake
by UK All The Way
Summary: Ron needs to talk before he explodes but the listener surprises even himself. Ron/Blaise, Harry/Draco, past Draco/Blaise; talk of sex; one-shot


"Dammit, Harry!" Ron fiercely whispered into his friend's voicemail. "I am about to be fucked here! LITERALLY! HELP!"

"You alright in there, love? Don't tell me you're afraid of being bedded by a snake?" Blaise's voice was only gently mocking, but his teasing hit too close to the mark for Ron's liking.

"F-fine!" Ron managed to squeak out. This was not good, this was so not good.

In a fit of desperation, Ron decided to call Harry's home phone, but to his dismay it wasn't his friend that answered.

"Hullo?" A still slightly condescending voice queried. No matter how long Draco and Harry were together, the blond would always have the pride of a pureblood, no mistake.

"Please, please, _please_, tell me Harry is there." Ron didn't even care how thoroughly pathetic he sounded. He needed to talk to Harry. Now.

"Weasley? I'm afraid he's off doing Merlin knows what for the ministry. I don't expect him home until early tomorrow morning." A groan akin to that of a dying animal was Draco's only response.

"Are you alright Weasley?"

"I just really needed to speak with Harry. But he's not there, like you said. Sorry to have bothered you. I'll just, you know, sod off then." The red head's words came out in a rush, one tumbled after the other so that Ron wondered if he was even intelligible.

"You sound hysterical."

"No, no. Had to speak with Harry. Sorry. Er, that was all." The red head was rocking back and forth by now, still decimating his poor nails.

"Ron?" Blaise's voice called from the other side of the door. "What on earth are you doing in there? If you don't hurry up I'll start without you." Before Ron could respond to Blaise, he dimly registered Draco's voice coming from the phone.

"Well, if you're sure everything is fine I'll let you be then. Good day, Weasley."

Fuck it. It wasn't like he had anything to loose.

"Malfoy, wait!"

"Yes?"

"I-I sort of have a problem, you see." His would-be lover began attempting to open the locked barrier of wood between them. "Just a moment!" Ron shouted to him. "Keep your pants on!" The ex-Gryffindor paled at his own choice of words.

"A problem? With Blaise?" Draco prodded.

"You- you might say that."

"What has he done then?" Ron was pretty sure that the blond was fighting not to sound bored.

"It isn't that he's done anything, per say."

"Then the problem is...?"

"He wants to have sex!" Ron was garbling in a rush again, words spilling from his lips as if it was a race to see who could get out first.

When he spoke next, Draco sounded nearly shocked. "You mean you two haven't fucked yet? And you've been dating what, two months? That must be a record for Blaise, he's normally sleeping with his partners by the second date."

"That's the problem!" Ron's voice cracked. "He so, he's so bloody experienced and I- I..." he trailed off.

"Don't tell me you're a virgin?" Ron winced. "Surely you and Granger must have... all that time you were together?"

"We did! No, I've had sex. Just not, er, not with another bloke," he whispered.

"I see."

"I know it's stupid, okay?!" The red head began defending himself, even though the expected haughty chortle had yet to escape his old enemy. "We've only been together for a little over a month and Blaise is the first guy I've ever been with and it-it-it's going to hurt isn't it?" Was he even being coherent? Ron was not entirely sure he was making any sense whatsoever. Before the blond had answered Ron was off again, rambling at a rate that sounded more like gibberish than actual sentences.

"Weasley! Stop." Draco cut him off. "Calm. Down. You're more gittery than Harry was his first time. Are you really trying to tell me you're scared? Of Blaise? Where is your fabled Gryffindor courage?"

"Trying to escape via projectile vomit at the moment," Ron muttered sullenly.

"Look, Ron." it seemed Draco was going to take pity on him. "You trust Blaise, correct?"

"Y-yes."

"Then you understand that he would never intentionally hurt you?"

"I guess, yes. But he's so...so...BIG." This time, Draco did laugh, a sound Ron rarely ever heard aside from when the blond was with Harry.

He stopped, still sounding extremely amused. "I'm not going to deceive you, there will be a certain amount of discomfort at first. However, the end result will be more than worth it. And, Blaise will do everything he can to make you as comfortable as possible. Do you truly think Harry would bottom so often if he didn't enjoy it?"

"No offense, but I'd rather not think about the logistics of you and my best mate screwing."

Again, Draco chuckled. "Fair enough. Seriously though, Blaise truly can be a gentle lover. I promise you."

"H-how- why do you..." he couldn't say it.

"Don't fret your fragile sensibilities. Blaise and I were lovers once, yes, but that was when we were still in school. We never entered into a relationship. It was more, 'friends with benefits,' if you will."

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Do you want my honest opinion?"

"I don't see how I can humiliate myself any further, so why not!"

"If you know Blaise won't hurt you and you truly trust him as you say, than perhaps you just are not ready."

"But how can I possibly tell him that?!" More pounding on the door. Ron was getting increasingly more frantic.

"You just open your mouth and tell him. He isn't going to be angry. Just do it." _Click._

Ron would have to remember to thank the twit later. Taking a deep breath he opened the door. Concerned chocolate brown eyes searched his own, Blaise placing a lightly calloused hand on Ron's already flushing cheeks.

"Ron? Ron, what's wrong? Has something happened?" Sometimes Ron really wished Blaise couldn't read him like a blasted open book.

"No, nothing like that. It's just, Blaise, I..." he couldn't help it, he turned slightly so that his back was facing his boyfriend, moving away as he stuttered like a school girl confronting their first crush.

"I'm not ready. I'm sorry, but I, I just can't do it."

Warm arms enveloped him, Blaise resting his chin on the red head's shoulder and nuzzled his neck softly.

"Is that all? What, were you worried that I would be upset? Ron, you lovable idiot, of course it's fine. If you're not ready, then you aren't. I can wait."

"Really?"

"Really."


End file.
